Pregnancy in the Tower
by All For Jesus
Summary: A bunch of related drabbles about the avengers finding out that they are going to parents.
1. Pepperony

**Heyyy! I had a bad day, so I decided to write a fluffy story. If you want, I can make this a multi-chapter. Hope yousies likesies.**

Not A Dream

"Tony!" I call stepping out of the elevator on Tony and I's floor. I have some news for him. "JARVIS, where's Tony?"

"Right behind you, Mrs. Stark."

"Way to ruin it, J." Tony replies, as I turn around.

"Very sorry sir." JARVIS apologizes.

"Tony, I have some news for you."

"Is it good news?"

"I think so."

"Then spit it out, Pep!" He exclaims, excitedly.

"I'm pregnant." I reply, somewhat nervously.

"You're pregnant?" I nod. He falls to the floor with a telltale thump.

"Tony!" I shout. "JARVIS, can you get the rest of the team up here please."

"Right away, Mrs. Stark." After about five minutes, the whole team is coming out of the elevator.

"What happened, Pep?"

"Well, I told him some news and he kind of fainted." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Clint and Natasha share a knowing smirk.

"What sort of news, Lady Pepper?"

"I'm pregnant." I reply offhandedly, before realising what I just said.

"Cough it up, Steve." Both Clint and Natasha say at the same time. Steve takes out his wallet and hands twenty dollars to each of them.

"You guys had a bet? On what?"

"Well, Clint got really drunk and decided to bet on how long it would take him to get you pregnant. We won." Natasha explains.

"You won what, Spidey?" Tony asks, coming around.

"A bet on how long it would take you to knock her up, made on your wedding day."

"That wasn't a dream?" He asks, turning to me. The rest of the team file away into the elevator.

"No, Tony. It wasn't a dream." I say sadly. I guess he doesn't want it.

"Good." He replies. "I'm glad it's not a dream. If it was, then I would be sad." I turn around and smile. I run straight into his arms and hug him. He picks me up, with my legs wrapped around his waist and hugs me tight, before releasing me suddenly.

"Did I hurt it?" He asks, with a genuine worried look on his face.

"Not one bit." I smile, thinking about how great a father he is going to be. "You are going to be such a great father, Anthony Stark."

"You are going to be a great mother, Pepper Stark." His face lights up with an idea.

"No Tony, you may not build our child a Iron Man suit."

"Come on, Pep. I'll make it safe."

"No, come on. We have to go talk to the team now."

"Fine." He replies, running to catch up to me and wrapping his arm around my waist. "I love you." He whispers in my ear, "and I love you too." He says, kissing my still flat stomach.

"We love you too."

**Hope you liked it. **


	2. Clintasha

**The highly requested Clintasha chapter. Long live Clintasha!**

Chapter 2-Clintasha

They told me that this couldn't happen. They told me that it was impossible with all the injuries that I sustained. But, here I am, with a little white stick that is telling me the impossible... I am pregnant.

I don't hate children. Clint and I watch Stark's kid, who is the sweetest thing. Little Tori. It was Pepper's idea to call her Tori, because she thought it was a good compromise from Toni. We all agreed. She is three months old and loved by everyone in the tower.

Would my kid be loved by everyone? They would probably be like me, only maybe more childish and innocent. I would make sure of that. Maybe they would take up archery like their father. I picture a little girl, around four years old, with curly red hair and blue-gray eyes, holding a mini bow, giggling madly, while her father tickles her mercilessly. I snap out of my day-dreaming when I hear Clint call me from the kitchen. Clint! Shit, how am I going to tell him.

"Tasha! Where are you? I have Chinese food."

"Coming Clint. Give me a second." When could this have happened. Probably on one of the now rare missions without the rest of the Avengers. It was probably the one Japan, where I almost died. I open the bathroom door and walk out to the kitchen.

"Hey Tasha. Are you hungry?"

"Yep. But can I talk to you first?" I ask, casually.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Do you remember that mission in Japan?"

"The one where that asshole almost killed you?"

"Yes. Do you remember what happened after that, in the hotel?"

"I fixed you up and then… well… you know."

"Do you remember using protection?"

"Shit, no. But, didn't the Room… you know?"

"They thought they did, but they didn't."

"You mean you're pregnant… with my kid." He says, surprised.

"Yes." I say, trying hard to sound confident.

"This is so great!" He exclaims, picking me up and spinning me around.

"You think this is great?" I ask.

"Of course." I feel something slip down my cheek. "Tasha, you're crying, what's wrong?"

"I'm just feeling so many emotions and I can't stop them like a I usually can." I whisper as another tear slips down my cheek.

"Come here and talk about it." Clint replies, leading me to a stool by our kitchen island.

"This was never supposed to be able to happen. I've never had a mother, I don't know how to be a mother. And all the injures that I have sustained might make this difficult." I say, almost in one breath.

"Tasha, yes, there could be a chance that you may not carry to full term, but we have Brucie to make sure that it will still be fine. As for you not being a good mother, I call bullshit." I open my mouth to say he's wrong, "I watch you with Tori. You offer to watch her. You sing old Russian lullabys to her. You hold her up when she wants to 'walk'. Would a bad mother do that?" I pause to think about what he just said.

"I guess not." He looks at me so… lovingly.

"I love you." He whispers, and moves his hand to where a small baby bump is already forming. "I love you too, драгоценный дар." I smile a rare smile that I will deny doing, if asked.

"We love you too. Both of your girls."

"Girl?"

"It's totally a girl. My hair, your eyes, your nose, and my ears."

"Alright, let's go tell the others."


	3. Hury

**So, this chapter is part if new series I am working on, called 'No Longer Alone.' I am going to edit the previous chapters to fit the new series. Review, maybe I'll upload the new series sooner. **

_**TIVAMCABBYJIBBSFan1-Thor and Jane is coming up next. Sorry but I ship Bruce/Betty and Steve/Darcy:( But I hope you like it anyways!**_

_**ShadowBeats22107-Fangirled. Thanks so much for the kind words!**_

Chapter 3-Hury

"Ria?" Nick asks, walking into my quarters. "Ria? Where are you?"

"In here." I groan, from the bathroom, where I just finished puking up the nasty SHIELD Canteen food. He walks in and kneels beside me.

"I should probably fix up the Canteen's kitchens and crap." He says, assuming that my nausea is from the crappy SHIELD kitchen hygiene.

"You should, but that is not why I'm puking my guts out." I say, in a moment of bravery.

"You have been puking for weeks. What else could it be?" I shoot him a look that clearly says 'think about it' "Aw shit." He says, clearly understanding.

"Well, I guess I know how you feel about that." I silence him as he starts to talk. "Nope, it's fine. I have arranged to live at Stark Tower with the Avengers. Pepper has agreed to give me a job, so I'll… no, we'll be fine." I reply standing to grab my prepacked bag. Nick grabs my arm and pulls me down to where he is still sitting on the floor.

"What I meant but that is now we will have to explain to the council why you and I have the to take parental leave at the same time, and you know what a pain in my ass they are."

"Yeah." I reply tearing up slighting.

"What's wrong?" He asks, helping me up off the floor and leading me over to the couch and setting me on his lap.

"I don't know. I don't think that I am ready to be a mother. I've heard some pretty awful things about pregnancy from Natasha, and you know how she is about never letting people know when she is uncomfortable or in pain." I say.

"Ria, I don't know what to tell you. I can't promise you that it will be painless but I will stay with you and I know that you are strong." He says, kissing the top of my head.

"I guess. Can we go talk to Bruce, though? He is on board today because Thompson got shot again."

"I assume that the Avengers and Morris are here, then." He asks.

"Yes. Why?"

"Is your mom here?"

"Of course. She treats Caly like her daughter. Why?" I ask.

"Your mother is scary." Nick mumbles, sounding like a five year old forced to go to the dentist.

"Nick Fury, 'the' secret agent, is afraid to tell his wife's mother that she is pregnant?"

"Just a bit." He replies.

"Well, we are going anyways."

"Yes dear." I hear Nick mumble.

"Could be worse." I say. "If we didn't tell him earlier that we were married, he would kill you. But, now he will probably only shoot you somewhere unimportant. Like the foot." Is at cheerily. Nick stops walking and I drag him down the halls. Sadly, not an uncommon sight on the helicarrier. We walk in the private part of the medbay that is Bruce's. We knock o=at the door that must be Thompson's.

"Come in." Her british accent invites. "Hey Ria, Hey Nick."

"Hey Caly. How do you feel?"

"About as good as someone who received surgery while on a Quinjet flown by two arguing assassins could." She replies, glaring at the two assassins still arguing in Russian in the corner.

"Hey Concealer, how's about you conceal something?" Tasha mocks in Russian, before promptly turning back to her argument.

"Dr. Banner?" I ask. "Could we talk to you?" Nick asks, motioning to the door.

"Ahh…" He looks to Betty.

"I can manage." She tells him.

"...Sure." He replies. We walk out.

"Bruce." I start. "I told him." A look of recognition crosses his face.

"Come into my office." He replies. We walk in.

"So, I assume you will keep it." He asks, hesitating.

"Yes." Nick and I reply at the same time.

"Good, good…" Bruce trails off, searching through some file folders. "Ah, here." He exclaims, pulling out a file. "So, according to your previous visit, you are three weeks along. Your due date is April 7th 2014. Congratulations. Your next appointment i sin two weeks. Do you want t=me to come here or…" He trails off.

"We'll come to the tower. Thanks Bruce. And why did Caly need surgery?"

"Gunshot to the stomach, so I had to remove the bullet."

"And the Barton's argument?"

"Clint would like Tasha to stop going on missions now that she four months along. Tasha replied with something in Russian."

"Ah. Well Nick, guess you get to tell her that she is on council mandated maternity leave."

"Why me?"

"I'm pregnant. The stress wouldn't be good for me." Nick grumbles. "Thanks Bruce."

"No problem at all. Congrats."


End file.
